This invention relates to a structure of connecting a battery terminal to an electrode (battery post) of a battery mounted on an automobile or the like, and more particularly to a battery terminal-connecting structure in which the battery terminal can be fitted on the battery post by one action (one operation) without the use of a fastening tool such as an impact wrench.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 6-60053U discloses one related connecting structure in which a battery terminal can be fitted on a battery post without the use of a fastening tool such as an impact wrench.
FIG. 16 shows the construction of the battery terminal disclosed in the above publication. In this battery terminal 30, a cam lever (operating lever) 32 is pivotally mounted on a terminal body 31. The terminal body 31 includes a post fitting portion 33, bent and curved into a generally C-shape or annular shape, and a pair of parallel pieces 34 and 35 extending respectively from both ends of the C-shaped post fitting portion 33. A pivot shaft 36 is mounted on the pair of extended pieces 34 and 35, and the cam lever 32 is pivotally supported on this pivot shaft 36. An electric wire W is connected to one extended piece 34.
The operation will be described with reference to FIGS. 17A and 17B. When the cam lever 32 is in an upstanding condition as shown in FIG. 17A, a cam portion 32a of this cam lever 32 is disposed in an upright condition, and therefore the bore of the post fitting portion 33 of the battery terminal 30 is increased. Therefore, in this condition, the post fitting portion 33 can be easily fitted on a battery post 40.
After the post fitting portion 33 is fitted on the battery post 40, the cam lever 32 is brought down as shown in FIG. 17B, so that the cam portion 32a is pressed against a peripheral face of the battery post 40. As a result, an inner peripheral face of the post fitting portion 33 of the battery terminal 30 is pressed against the peripheral face of the battery post 40 by a reaction force produced by the pressing action of the cam portion 32a. As a result, the battery terminal 30 is electrically and mechanically connected to the battery post 40 by a friction force generated between the inner peripheral face of the post fitting portion 33 and the outer peripheral face of the battery post 40.
In the above related connecting structure, for fitting the battery terminal 30 on the battery post 40, there are required two actions, that is, (1) fitting the post fitting portion 33 onto the battery post 40; and (2) pivoting the cam lever 32. Therefore, much time and labor have been required for this operation.
With the above problem in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a connecting structure in which a battery terminal can be fitted on a battery post by almost one action, and the efficiency of the fitting operation is enhanced.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a structure for connecting a battery terminal to a battery post of a battery, comprising:
a terminal body, having a U-shaped curved portion which is formed between a distal end portion and a proximal end portion of the battery terminal;
a retaining portion, at which the distal end portion of the battery terminal is retained, the retaining portion provided in the vicinity of the battery post; and
locking members, which lock the proximal end portion of the battery terminal in a position where the proximal end portion has been pivoted in a leverage manner while the distal end portion is retained in the retaining portion as a fulcrum, and while the U-shaped curved portion is press-fitted onto an outer periphery of the battery post.
In this configuration, by almost one action, that is, by pivotally moving the battery terminal, with its distal end portion engaged with the retaining groove, the battery terminal can be fitted onto the battery post, and therefore the fitting operation can be simplified. And besides, the firm press-fitting can be achieved even with a small force because of the leverage action, and therefore the efficiency of the operation is enhanced, and the positive connection is achieved, so that the reliability of the connection can be enhanced.
Preferably, the connecting structure further comprises a cover member which covers the terminal body. The locking members include a first locking member provided on the cover member and a second locking member provided with the battery.
Here, it is preferable that the cover member is made of an insulative material.
In the above configurations, the construction of the battery terminal can be simplified. When this cover member is made of an insulative material, the safety against an electrical shock can be enhanced, and besides in the mounted condition, that portion of the battery terminal, electrically connected to the battery post, can be protected, and therefore the reliability of the electrical connection can be enhanced.
Here, it is preferable that the first locking member is provided as an elastic arm member which is operable from the outside.
In this configuration, cancellation of the locked condition can be easily effected by elastically deforming the arm member, so that the cover member covering the battery terminal can be easily removed from the battery post.
Alternatively, the connecting structure further comprises an adapter member formed with the retaining portion, the adapter member fitted on the battery post such that the retaining portion is placed in the vicinity of the battery post. The locking members include a first locking member provided on the terminal body and a second locking member formed with the adapter member.
In this configuration, the structure of the battery body can be simplified.
Here, it is preferable that the first locking member is provided as an elastic arm member which is operable from the outside. An insulative grip member is provided on a distal end of the elastic arm member.
In this configuration, cancellation of the locked condition can be easily effected by elastically deforming the arm member, so that the battery terminal can be easily removed from the adapter member.